


Things Get Heated

by Quaking_Rapture



Category: Quakeing Rapture
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaking_Rapture/pseuds/Quaking_Rapture





	Things Get Heated

Keahi was scrambling for her keys as Promo was leaning himself up to the front door. The two have just returned from battling one of the piers fierce guards. It's been awhile since the two have narrowly escaped a heavy gunner but it wouldn't be the first time. But this is the first time it's gotten this close to Prometheus kicking the bucket. If it wasn't for the right girl at the right time, the fire child might have been an extra two percent led. The door creaked open as Keahi led Promo to the sofa. She laid him down quickly as she began to undo his armor and undershirt.

She carefully took off various bits and bobs until the armor was fully off. She began to cover his wounds in gauze. The sun was not out so Prometheus would heal as slow as a non meta.   
“You really do have to be more careful ya giant flashlight. Almost got yourself killed out there” She said quietly to him as she was wrapping his ribs. She moved her hands slowly across his chest making sure not to hurt him, but at the same time she rarely got to hold onto his bear chest. It was significantly warmer then his hands or neck. She couldn't tell if it was from his pain or it was always just like that. But she did know she liked the feel of it. 

Prometheus coughed and gave her a sly grin. He knew the danger he got himself into the second he swallowed that government pill. He yearned for adventure at every corner and lived for that rush of almost dieing. This time it was a bit too close for his liking but that didn't stop him from laughing at the hilarity of the situation. He rolled his neck around and stretched laying back down.   
“Kea, if you don't live to die, you’ll die before you can start living.” He said to her.  
“Where'd you hear that? Some fortune cookie?” Her face showed a held back smile mixed with annoyance.   
“Old friend told me that. Real hero”  
“Promo… listen the last thing I want is something bad to happen to you. Well I mean, more then the usual. You need to start taking more care of yourself.” Her head looked up to his as she took a deep breath. She was now showing real worry as their eyes met.

His smirk quickly faded as he realized exactly how much he meant to her. He was probably the only one she had left after all this craziness, and she was already halfway gone. He was quite literally her only saving light. He softly put his hand on hers and held it. He gave her a confident smile hoping to reassure her that everything would be fine.  
“Listen Kea, we been through alot. You saved my hide more times then I could count, and honestly i'm more grateful than anything. Really you're something. Who woulda thought I would ever meet someone as cool as you.”  
Kea rolled her eyes trying to hide her blush. She didn't move her hand when he touched hers, in fact it sent goosebumps over her body as she quietly smiled. She looked away feeling almost nervous for the first time.

Needless to say Promo didn't know what to do. He let his instincts work on their own as he moved his other hand onto her cheek. He fixed her hair pushing it over her ear. He felt like he had to do something, he knew he couldn't mess up this opportunity. He slowly brought his hand down letting it gently graze her face a he turned her jaw to face him. She was blushing wildly almost in awe of this entire situation. He brought himself closer to her as his face was only a few inches away from here. Their eyes danced as they looked at each other waiting for the next thing to happen.

Then as if raw instinct kicked in, they both went in for a loving kiss. They were now both holding each other in their arms as love sparked between the two. Keahi was going mad with emotion as if she was about to start crying in joy. Her hand was now exploring his back feeling as he became hotter and hotter. He didn't know what to do in this situation so he tried to break the kiss by pulling away from her. He tried to put his arm of her shoulder but ended up accidentally putting it lower.

His palm was now coping one of her tits. As soon as he established contact she let out a moan, as if it was exactly what she wanted. Her breast was sensitive to touch as if her body was aching for him, and it was. Shivers were sent all the way down her as he noticed that whatever he did, she liked it. He played with her breast through her costume feeling as her nipple hardened. He ran his thumb over it at point where she finally broke away from the kiss, only the let out a moan of joyous ecstasy. 

She began to pull herself closer to promo. She was now sitting on his lap as their chests touched. She put her head over his shoulder as his bulge began to poke at her nethers through their layers of clothing. She was aching for this feeling as she began to swivel her hips towards and away from him, playing with him even though he was the only one not wearing a shirt. He let out a hesitated moan of pleasure as he felt his sex start to grind between her. 

He lay his back down as she was now on top of him grinding as she began to undo her costume zipper from the back. She slowly and sensuality removed her top showing a thin lace bra underneath. Prometheus was beginning to get even more excited as his bulge grew even harder. This was honestly his first time ever even doing something like this. He didn't know what to say but he felt he needed to. He had a small panic but decided on a plan of action. He put his hands on her thighs and playfully pulled her closer. He put on a sly look almost as if he was a professional and planned all of this and said.  
“Hey there… Care to do the no pants dance?” 

She stopped moving for a second as he heard him say that. In all honesty it was probably the stupidest thing he has ever said. She made a quick recovery trying not to let what little mood left die and said. “...You took the words right outa my mouth”. She stood up off of him and began to take off the rest of her suit. Clearly she was too dedicated to let something as stupid but little as that ruin this Promo sat up and helped and he tenderly caressed her body. He took off his pants nervously and helped her take off her bra with surprisingly little effort. (even he was amazing at how quickly they had managed to take it off)

She layed on her back on the sofa sensually with a playful grin over her body. Promo pulled himself slowly over her body. He didn't know exactly what to do as their faces were close by each other, but Keahi quickly used the momentum of the moment to her advantage. She slid her hand down and grabbed his crotch. She bit her lip in pure happiness as she was finally able to feel it for the first time. She pushed it down carefully as it's tip was prodding against her pussy after gently gliding across her clit. They both let out a small gasp as their breathing seemed to start picking up pace. He gave her a look seeking approval and she noded back in joyous silence.

He slowly began to push himself into her. Her head shot back as she let out a moan of pleasure. Promo slowly pulled back out once again but pushed back in slightly deeper, then deeper, until he began to match her body's rhythm. He had no idea where to put his hands for balance so he laid closer to her kissing her tender neck. Her mind was going wild, she has been aching this moment for what felt like ages. And in some sense of the word it has been.

He picked up the pace as he slid a hand down her stomach. He gently rolled his thumb around her clit as he continued to fuck her. He was trying his best not to groan too loud letting an occasional one slip by. As his hand made contact she arched her back as pleasure rocketed through her body. She seemed to be using her him more and more as if she couldn't get enough. She pulled him closer to lock in a loving kiss before pushing him to her advantage. She pushed him backward as she put herself on top of her. She straightened her back as she slid down his shaft deeper then before. 

She had hearts in her eyes as his dick began to hit her in all the right places. Even noticed that he was a bit deep inside her. With a reluctant moan he said   
“Hey are you sure about th--” before he could finish his sentence she put a finger over his lips to shush him.  
“Shhhhh,I been waiting way too long for this moment. Just enjoy the ride” she said with a giggle. She kissed him again as she started to lift herself up and down his dick pounding herself. It was almost animal like the way she road him, but they were both enthralled in each other as ecstasy flooded their brains.

Neither one of the parties was trying to hide their moans or gasps from the other. They were getting so heated papers and sofa cushions started to singe. Promo made use of his hands as he grabbed her ass as she road him. He even gave it a playful light slap she reacted to happily. Their breath became more and more heavier as he started to push himself. They were both close to finishing as she had her neck back and mouth open. 

He lightly slapped at her thigh as he said to her he was close. She didn't need him to say anything as his hair spoke for him glowing with light. She could easily tell by how bright his hair was glowing. She was going wild inside. The past two years were waiting for this exact moment of love between the two of them. Promos body was running purely on auto pilot seeing as his head was still fuzzy from the pill and the blood loss from before, but in all honesty it seems to make him feel even better as his manhood hugged her insides. His arms wrapped around her back as he brought her close to him. They embraced and kissed with passion as the two of them climaxed. He was already beginning to cum inside as he pulled out, spraying the rest of himself onto her back (and even the sofa cushions)

 

Even Keahi was dumbfounded by how much he let loose but with a sigh of relief let her body relax as her legs twitched in pleasure. She let out a sigh of relief as her body lay down on her. His body was hotter then it was before and she loved the heat. She closed her eyes as she let out a soft laugh. Promo didn't know what to say about all of this so he just pulled her closer to make sure she was comfortable.  
“So um… was it good for you?” He said hoping not to sound like a cliche.  
“Two years, two goddamn years I been waiting for this. And you know what?... it was worth it… soooo worth it” she said quietly as if she was recovering.  
“Alright alright. Just don't get too, hot headed.”  
She almost instantly pokes at his side with a hotfinger from his ridiculous pun. He let out a quiet yelp as they both laughed and fell asleep on one another.


End file.
